


Вожак

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После рассказов матери об отце, Радунхагейду исполнился убежденности, что Хэйтем Кенуэй поможет ему защитить свой народ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вожак

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на ЗФБ-2016  
> Бета - Glololo

О своем отце Радунхагейду знал только со слов матери. Каждый раз, когда она рассказывала о Хэйтеме, ее взгляд устремлялся вдаль, а в уголках губ залегала грусть, и Радунхагейду не знал, как на это реагировать. Ведь мама говорила, что его отец — человек выдающейся воли, сильный и независимый, твердо следующий своему пути. В ее словах не было ничего, что давало бы повод для той горечи, которую он с возрастом видел все отчетливее. Когда он спрашивал, где отец сейчас и почему он не живет с ними, мама всегда крепко его обнимала и говорила, что Хэйтем занят очень важными вещами и что для этого ему надо жить среди белых.

Радунхагейду не знал, как выглядит его отец. Мама никогда не рассказывала, только изредка упоминала глаза цвета грозовых туч, гордо расправленные плечи и смуглую кожу.

После нападения Чарльза Ли Радунхагейду попеременно то грустил по умершей матери, то с надеждой всматривался в выход из долины, ожидая, что отец заберет его. Каким-то шестым чувством он знал — когда придет время, когда он встретит Хэйтема Кенуэя, они узнают друг друга. Но годы шли, и Радунхагейду решил, что отец просто не подозревает о произошедшем. Не знает, что сын ждет его. В таком случае, он сам найдет его. Радунхагейду пугал сам себя, когда строил планы о том, как будет искать отца — ведь он никогда не покидал их долину и не знал, что там, снаружи. Но внутри разгоралось нетерпение, странная дрожь, от которой он просыпался по ночам, а потом долго лежал, не в состоянии уснуть. Его тянуло туда, вдаль, как деревья тянутся к солнцу, и огромных трудов стоило удерживаться. Радунхагейду понимал, он еще не готов — и это неудовлетворение подстегивало его учиться днями напролет, упираться в границы своих сил и толкать их дальше, вширь, пока он не научился передвигаться по лесу совершенно незаметно, пока не изучил повадки всех лесных зверей, на которых можно было охотиться.

Собирая перья для Ойянер, Радунхагейду взбирался по деревьям все выше, пока не достиг орлиного гнезда — и от одного только взгляда вниз сердце сладко замирало в груди, и хотелось выпрямиться, раскинуть руки в стороны, отдаться на волю ветра. Радунхагейду не заметил, когда успел подобраться к самому краю, — а потом на него внезапно налетел орел, с яростным клекотом стремясь выцарапать ему глаза, и Радунхагейду, неловко взмахнув руками, потерял равновесие. Повинуясь незнакомому порыву, заглушившему даже ужас, он прыгнул вперед, закрыв глаза. Несколько секунд падения, когда в голове не было ни единой мысли, только свист ветра в ушах и бешено бьющееся сердце, окончились жестким приземлением в кучу листьев. Пыль тут же забилась Радунхагейду в рот, а какая-то палка с треском порвала его куртку — удивительно, как она не вонзилась ему в бок.

Ощущая небывалую легкость в теле, словно только что он не упал с огромной высоты, а хорошенько выспался на мягких шкурах, Радунхагейду понял.

Теперь он готов.

Словно недостающая деталь встала на свое место, отчего в груди теплом разлилась такая уверенность в своих силах, по сравнению с которой его предыдущая твердость характера казалась наигранной показухой.

Радунхагейду знал, что сумеет защитить свой народ, и для этого ему сперва надо найти отца. Только потом он будет разбираться с людьми, подобными Чарльзу Ли. Отшутившись, когда увидел ошеломленного Ганадогона, Радун вернулся к своим нынешним обязанностям. Он завершит все свои дела и сегодня же отправится в путь — он уже давно собрал все необходимые вещи, даже заготовил шкуры, которые в случае нужды сумеет обменять на деньги белых.

Он понимал, что своим поведением подает плохой пример, что нарушает четко выраженный приказ Ойянер, но нетерпение и стремление действовать затопили его с головой, толкая в неизвестность. Он всем своим существом чувствовал, что, вопреки тому, как это выглядело со стороны, поступал правильно.

Из деревни он выскользнул глухой ночью, тенью прокравшись мимо спящих товарищей и ни единым шорохом не потревожив их покой. Затем забрал из тайника в скалах припасы и оружие, проверил, хорошо ли все сидит. Перед ним расстилалось бескрайнее зеленое море, в скудном свете звезд казавшееся черным — ни огонька нигде не мелькало, и только звуки ночных животных да шелест листьев тревожили слух. Земля, нагретая за день, щедро делилась теплом, и воздух одуряюще пах цветами и травой.

Легко и глубоко с наслаждением вздохнув, Радунхагейду летящей походкой направился туда, где, насколько он понял из разговоров охотников, были замечены белые. Передвигаться в темноте было сложно, но он хотел пройти как можно большее расстояние, прежде чем заметят его исчезновение. А поскольку на утро был назначен загадочный ритуал, подробностей которого никто ему не хотел рассказывать, хватятся его очень рано. Надо поспешить.

Его даже почти не глодало любопытство. Нужда поскорее найти отца и, заручившись его поддержкой, обезопасить свой народ с лихвой перекрыла те вялые искорки, которые вспыхивали в многочисленных «если бы» и «интересно». Он потом спросит у Ганадогона.

Полгода Радунхагейду путешествовал по Фронтиру — так колонисты называли эти земли, еще неосвоенные, дикие и опасные. За это время, благодаря тому, что выглядел он старше своих четырнадцати лет, Радунхагейду сумел заработать репутацию ловкого охотника, и, что более важно, уважение белых. Никому не было дела до его возраста — было достаточно десять секунд посмотреть спрашивавшему в глаза, не мигая, и тот сразу признавал его право самому за себя отвечать. Эти месяцы не прошли бесследно. Радунхагейду сменил свой родной костюм на наряд фронтирского охотника, научился говорить на английском без акцента, выдававшего в нем индейскую кровь, и, в особенности, завел полезные знакомства как в Конкорде, так и в Лексингтоне. Он быстро понял, что без денег колонистов ему не удастся вот так вот запросто найти отца, и пошел по другому пути — он помогал, обменивался услугой на услугу, добивался хорошего отношения и, в нескольких случаях, даже нашел себе друзей. Время проверит, окажутся ли эти друзья ему верны, но Радунхагейду всегда знал, что и среди белых есть достойные люди, потому относился к своим новым приятелям-друзьям так, как хотел бы, чтобы они относились к нему.

Благодаря одной такой зарождающейся дружбе Радунхагейду впервые поймал настоящую ниточку, которая при должном упорстве обязательно приведет его к отцу. Он узнал, что некоторые охотники регулярно, хоть и с разными промежутками времени, посещают одного торговца в Лексингтоне. И это не было бы столь подозрительно, если бы позже тот самый торговец не отправлял гонца в сторону Бостона. Радунхагейду не был полностью уверен, что это действительно приведет его к отцу, но вполне мог представить, что на Хэйтема Кенуэя работает множество людей, помогающих претворить его идеи в жизнь.

Эта зацепка, за отсутствием других вариантов, вскоре привела Радунхагейду в Лексингтон, и он собственными глазами убедился в правдивости того, что узнал. Разумеется, когда он попытался проследить за гонцом, тот очень быстро оторвался. Но Радунхагейду не досадовал. Уж если где и мог находиться тот, к кому всадник так спешил, так это в Бостоне. Большой город, да к тому же еще и порт — идеальное место, чтобы приказы быстро разлетались на далекие расстояния. Однако южнее был другой такой же большой город, Нью-Йорк, а Радунхагейду все еще не знал, точно ли его отец в Бостоне, но упрямства ему было не занимать, потому он решил сначала все-таки проверить.

Тем более, до него было несравнимо ближе.

До города Радунхагейду добрался только спустя неделю — он отвлекался на охоту и торговлю, — и потому, когда он ступил на шумные и вонючие улицы, запруженные людьми, кошель во внутреннем кармане плаща распирало от монет. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы его было заметно со стороны, но Радунхагейду надеялся, что этого хватит на первое время, пока он не освоится в городе.

В первый же день, заблудившись, он зашел на «чужую территорию» и повздорил с местными хозяевами — спасся только благодаря тому, что быстро бегал и ловко лазал по домам и деревьям. От пуль увернулся чудом, не иначе.

Будь на его месте кто другой, тот обязательно приуныл бы — от такого количества людей, от путающих следов, от того, насколько же этот город оказался _огромный_ , и как, должно быть, сложно отыскать здесь одного единственного человека, о котором известно лишь его имя. Радунхагейду даже мысли не допускал, что не справится. Он не имел права сдаваться, ведь от этого зависело будущее его народа.

С наступлением зимы единственное, что для Радунхагейду изменилось — это то, что перед выходом из дешевой таверны с высокопарным названием «Бегущий по небу», ставшей ему пристанищем, он надевал свою самую теплую одежду и заматывал лицо шарфом, который для него связала одна торговка с центрального рынка. С Дафной у них завязалась хрупкая дружба, начавшись с того, что он догнал вора, попытавшегося стащить с ее прилавка пару гребней для волос. Она же познакомила Радунхагейду с городом и посоветовала место, где хозяева за лишнюю монету не обращали внимания на цвет кожи своего постояльца. И он, изредка отвлекаясь на поручения Дафны и ее отца, тоже торговца, продолжал рыскать по улицам в надежде найти, наконец, своего отца.

Район за районом, он изучал Бостон, осторожно выспрашивал, подслушивал, выслеживал, но все тщетно. Единственное, что он мог с уверенностью сказать: в городе полно тех, кто работал на некий Орден. Спустя месяц таких поисков, когда Радунхагейду перешел к северной части Бостона, интуиция впервые тонким звоном дала знать, что он совсем рядом.

Это произошло на улице, когда мимо него прошли два мужчины, о чем-то оживленно беседуя. До слуха Радунхагейду долетели родные названия индейских племен.

Мгновенно заинтересовавшись, он проследовал за ними, но те на удивление быстро заметили его слежку. Еще больше Радунхагейду насторожился, когда один из них, с выправкой военного, обернулся и, поймав взгляд юноши, задумчиво разглядывал его несколько секунд. После чего как ни в чем не бывало продолжил прерванный разговор. Второй мужчина даже не взглянул в его сторону. Любопытство боролось в груди с осторожностью, и он почти решил уйти прочь, опасаясь снова попасть в ловушку, но в эту секунду те, за кем он следил, зашли в здание.

Быстро осмотрев ее, он обнаружил, что это таверна «Зеленый дракон». Убедившись, на месте ли нож и кошель (лук пришлось оставить в сумке, за пределами Фронтира он привлекал слишком много внимания), Радунхагейду ступил внутрь. Сразу же ударил в нос запах алкоголя, горячего воска, вкусной еды и горьковатый запах человеческих тел, заставив на несколько секунд замереть на пороге — Радунхагейду все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому... духу.

— Ха! Я снова выиграл, Билли! — громко воскликнул мужчина на втором этаже, сразу привлекая внимание нескольких посетителей и, разумеется, Радунхагейду.

Он поднял взгляд и совершенно не удивился, увидев тех двоих с улицы, которые только-только сняли уличные плащи и собирались сесть за единственный стоящий в верхнем зале стол. Хотя там наверняка могло поместиться и больше. Также за тем столом, перегнувшись через столешницу и беспардонно разглядывая Радунхагейду, был еще один белый, выглядевший молодым и взъерошенным. Как и, в общем-то, большая часть мужчин в этом городе.

Интерес этой компании был настолько открытым, что Радунхагейду почти сразу пожалел о поспешно принятом решении зайти сюда. Учитывая, что заманили они его индейскими словами в «случайно подслушанном» разговоре, было ясно — они откуда-то узнали, что он индеец. Открытым оставался вопрос о том, чего они хотели, и Радунхагейду не знал, как это можно выяснить, не вступая с ними в контакт. Он разрывался между «раствориться среди посетителей» и «уйти прочь», едва ли не впервые не мог быстро решиться на что-то одно. Мало того, что любопытство упрямо сопротивлялось осторожности, еще и интуиция настойчиво твердило «вот оно!», и Радунхагейду медлил, застыв на пороге, прямо на виду у компании, засевшей наверху.

А потом тот взъерошенный белый растянул губы в улыбке, больше напомнившей Радунхагейду волчий оскал, и помахал ему рукой, подзывая. Его товарищи не вмешивались, даже их внимательные взгляды не казались такими уж настойчивыми, словно давая Радунхагейду возможность развернуться и уйти.

Но когда это он отказывался принять вызов?

По лестнице Радунхагейду поднимался неторопливо. Он уже успел приметить все входы-выходы, включая окна, и навскидку оценить боеспособность присутствующих, потому был уверен, что даже если эта встреча обернется катастрофой, он сумеет выбраться отсюда живым. Достигнув второго этажа, Радунхагейду привычным уже движением снял шарф и шапку — давая разглядеть свое лицо.

Тот, который до этого кричал, что что-то выиграл, присвистнул, так резко откидываясь на спинку стула, что бедный предмет мебели жалобно заскрипел. Бородатый мужчина грозно на него глянул, пресекая готовый вырваться комментарий, затем повернулся к Радунхагейду, жестом подзывая его ближе. Он подошел, но всего на пару шагов, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии.

— Мы слышали, что ты упорно кого-то ищешь, мальчик, — заговорил бородатый, и вроде бы мягко, но в его голосе слышался жесткий стержень.

Это не было вопросом, но Радунхагейду все равно склонил голову в положительном ответе, продолжая молча наблюдать за незнакомцем.

— Не поделишься, зачем ты так тщательно рыскаешь по Бостону?

Радунхагейду сощурился. Он все еще не решил, что думает о собеседнике, но такой безликий подход ему определенно не нравился.

— Как вас зовут?

— Уильям Джонсон, — легко отозвался тот, и его улыбку можно было заметить только по слегка приподнявшимся уголкам глаз. — А тебя?

— Радунхагейду.

— Радунхагейду... — протянул Джонсон, на удивление правильно повторяя его имя. — Ты из Ганьягэхаага, верно?

— Да. Откуда вы узнали, что я кого-то ищу?

— Мои птички нашептали, — весело ощерив зубы в волчьем оскале, самодовольно выдал самый молодой из троицы. — Ты, парень, весьма неплох, когда дело касается скрытности, но тут тебе не там. Мы не в лесу живем, однако, — он хохотнул, довольный своей шуткой, и присосался к кружке.

Эти мужчины были частью того Ордена, влияние которого охватывало почти весь Фронтир — сложить два и два Радунхагейду смог быстро, но вслух о своей догадке говорить не стал. Нечего кормить чужих собак собственной едой. В этот момент Радунхагейду порадовался, что с самого начала решил не трезвонить имя своего отца на каждом углу, так что Уильям Джонсон со своими товарищами никак не мог знать, кого именно он искал. Это значило, что их больше заинтересовал он сам.

— Как мой... коллега уже отметил, твои навыки в слежке и скрытности в городских условиях оставляют желать лучшего. Вернемся к моему вопросу. Кого ты ищешь?

— Отца.

За спиной Радунхагейду тихо скрипнула половица. Перекатом уйдя с возможной линии нападения, он резко обернулся, со скоростью мысли перетекая в боевую стойку и выхватывая нож.

Перед ним стоял, заложив руки за спину, высокий мужчина в синем камзоле. Его серые глаза цвета стали обжигали холодом, но Радунхагейду видел, как с каждой секундой в них все сильнее разгорается удивление.

Да. Радунхагейду был прав.

Он узнал отца, стоило его увидеть — ведь он так часто разглядывал свое отражение, что теперь запросто нашел общие черты. Нос, губы, скулы — сходство нельзя было отрицать. Радунхагейду убрал нож в ножны и только собрался обрадовать своего родителя, как увидел того, кто стоял за его левым плечом.

Чарльз Ли.

На какой-то миг Радунхагейду напрочь потерял всякую способность связно мыслить — воспоминания детства затопили его с головой, белая ярость зверем взревела в груди, требуя выполнения данного тогда обещания. Реальность закрутилась в калейдоскопе, крики смешались в невнятную какофонию звуков, и в себя он пришел, когда его с силой прижали к стене и приставили клинок к горлу. Моргнув несколько раз, он увидел перед собой отца.

— Да он же совсем дикарь! — орал где-то позади Ли. — Кто его сюда вообще пустил? Вышвырнуть его прочь!

— Молчать.

Короткий приказ, брошенный ледяным тоном, мгновенно оборвал тираду Ли, и Радунхагейду не мог не восхититься тем, какой властью над этими людьми обладал его отец. Он совершенно не испугался, уверенно встречаясь взглядом с серыми глазами.

— Объяснись, — так же четко и лаконично.

— Чарльз Ли повинен в смерти моей матери. Меня самого он чуть не задушил, пытаясь выпытать, где моя деревня, — он прожег Чарльза ненавидящим взглядом, с удовольствием отмечая, как тот резко побелел. Вспомнил, значит.

— С-сэр, я...

— Молчать, Чарльз, — отец по-прежнему прижимал Радунхагейду к стене, но убрал странный клинок, который крепился к его предплечью, в ножны. — Кто ты?

— Радунхагейду. Я — сын Каньехцио.

При виде того, как понимание разгорается во взгляде Хэйтема Кенуэя, Радунхагейду затопило торжество.

Он нашел отца. Теперь все будет хорошо. А то, что месть Чарльзу Ли случится так скоро — это еще лучше. После этого Радунхагейду сможет полностью сосредоточиться на защите своего народа.

И все будет хорошо. С сильной стаей, у которой есть сильный вожак, не может случиться ничего плохого. А ради такого, как Хэйтем Кенуэй, Радунхагейду будет из кожи вон лезть. Он хотел, чтобы отец им гордился.


End file.
